Transmission turbine shaft or sleeves to clutch cylinders are often employed to transfer torque creating a mechanical coupling between an input shaft or sleeve and a corresponding clutch or cylinder housing. The sleeve often contains oil passages that feed oil to various clutches within the clutch or cylinder housing. In the process of leading to a full press depth engagement between the sleeve and its corresponding shaft or cylinder housing, cutting splines are employed to ensure mechanical coupling engagement. However, metal debris or contamination from the spline-cutting may result unfavorably in a desirably contamination-free area.
Publication U.S. 2014/0112697A1 discloses a chip or debris contamination trap to retain metal chips, fragments and other debris generated when a serrated or splined edge shaft or sleeve, press fit connection is assembled between a shaft or sleeve and a receiving structure such as a housing, a cylinder, a gear, a pulley or a bearing.